


last hope

by veinglory (honeyknives)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Gaslighting, Stockholm Syndrome, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26403322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyknives/pseuds/veinglory
Summary: It’d been stupid, you realized, to think of him as your savior. Hadn’t you learned already that nothing ever came for free, that you always had to pay it back? Hadn’t you learned not to trust strange men and their promises?---crossposted on tumblr @veinglcry
Relationships: Lotor (Voltron)/Reader, Shiro (Voltron)/Reader
Kudos: 40





	last hope

**Author's Note:**

> um, this got pretty dark so please heed the warnings and take care of yourself.
> 
> also! this shiro isn't the real shiro, he's one of the clones which is why he's...like that. he's not a real person. reader however doesn't know that!

You never thought the day would come when you’d miss your husband.

Lotor had been off world for all of forty-eight earth hours and you’d already managed to find yourself in a mess of trouble. You’d thought you’d be able to slip out of the galra’s claws now that his attention was diverted elsewhere. You’d meticulously prepared for an opportunity like this. You’d managed to smuggle a small personal vessel into a dusty corner of the palace’s hangar and stock it with everything you’d need for your journey: three EV suits, back up oxygen tanks and enough nutritional gel to keep you fed for six months. It wasn’t powerful enough to jump to warp speed, but that didn’t matter. You’d rewired it yourself, scraped the serial number off its wing and disabled its remote tracking. You’d be untraceable and by the time the emperor noticed you were gone, you’d be half a system away and hopefully behind enemy lines. 

That had been the plan, but you knew you couldn’t execute it alone. You were one woman, trapped in the most heavily guarded structure on the massive command base of an alien warrior race to which you did not belong. You couldn’t even pass for half-galra. Even in sackcloth and ashes, even with you hair shorn and dyed a different color, even with a vocal modifier, it would be painfully obvious what you were: Emperor Lotor’s stolen bride. You wouldn’t have made it out of the residential wing of the palace, much less off the station and into the void. You needed help. You needed Shiro.

His assignment as your guard had seemed like a blessing and you’d thought whoever pulled the strings of fate in the universe had finally taken pity on you. He was human ( actually, fully human! He was from Earth, from a town in the same state as you, too! ) and while he was a little rough around the edges, he had a sense of honor. You’d pinned all your hopes on him before the two of you had even had a conversation. 

It’d been stupid, you realized, to think of him as your savior. Hadn’t you learned already that nothing ever came for free, that you always had to pay it back? Hadn’t you learned not to trust strange men and their promises? They always wanted more than you had to give. They always wanted to drink their fill of you and then crawl inside the empty space they’d left beneath your skin. They always took from you. It hadn’t even occurred to you ask why an astronaut was this far out into uncharted space. It’d never even crossed your mind to wonder where, exactly he’d gotten that cybernetic hand or how, exactly, he’d made it so far up the chain of command. 

Your face is pressed into a plush pillow so hard you’re nearly suffocating. When Shiro lets his grip loosen on the back of your head just enough so you can take a gasping breath, you catch the lingering scent of Lotor in the fabric: something foreign and familiar, something you’re quickly coming to associate with safety. He’d taken you from your home, he’d snatched you away from anything you’d ever known - but he’d never been this violent with you. He’d always carefully massaged out the aches he left on you when you woke. There’s just enough time for you to feel a twinge of longing before Shiro shoves you down again. 

Your whole body hurts. Your arms have been twisted behind your back at an odd angle for the past hour, bound with Shiro’s belt. Your back is straining under your own weight and it’s all your lungs can do to force enough air into your body to keep you conscious. The guard’s grip on your hips is bruising, his hands unnaturally strong. The pace he’s been setting for the past hour is brutal and your cunt is swollen and aching around him. You’re in pain but all you have strength for is little whimpers. He hadn’t heard you when you’d pleaded for him to slow down, and he certainly didn’t hear you now. 

His hand snakes around your throat and he shoves your head up, forcing you to arch back into him to avoid being strangled. You gulp down mouthful after mouthful of air and he laughs at the tear tracks marking your face, long since dried. He presses a kiss to the feverish skin of your temple and slows his pace only to press his cock into you, impossibly deep. You let out a choked cry, eyes rolling back in your head. He’s bumping against your cervix, you’re sure of it. You can feel his head brushing against the entrance. You flail against your bonds but he just nuzzles his face into your hair. 

“P- _please_ , Shiro-” You hate yourself for how weak your voice sounds, how weak he’s made you. “That’s en-nough for today, I need to rest.” 

He just growls, claps his flesh hand back against the swell of your ass and digs his fingers in as a response. You yelp and clench down around him involuntarily. His hips stutter and for a moment, you think he’s coming- but he takes a shaky breath in and bottoms out in you again. “You’re still thinking about him.” The black and white haired man’s voice is dark in your ear. He sounds just like he did when he started, you realize with dismay. You don’t think he’s anywhere close to coming. “I can see it in those pretty eyes. You’re hoping he’ll walk in and catch us.”

Shiro drapes himself over your back, his metal hand tightening on your throat as he drives into you. “What do you think he’d do, princess, if he came here and found you spread open and dripping like a common whore?” Something in your stomach tightens with fear at the prospect and your walls clench down around him. “ _Fuck_ , you’re soaked...what do you think he’d do if he found his precious little wife getting fucked like a bitch in heat by her guard? You think he’d hold a public execution?” 

Tears start welling in your eyes again, even as the pleasure of having him so deep inside you starts to well up low in your belly. “He-he wouldn’t do that,” you hiccup, though honestly you’re not so sure. You’d seen your husband exile a chef for serving him a sunny-side up egg when he liked his fried hard. Most days he was kind but sometimes you saw an unhinged light in those yellow eyes that made you nervous. You couldn’t trust him to be kind. Still, you insist, “Lotor loves me.” 

His hand crushes your throat almost immediately. You gape like a fish, straining against him, your cunt spasming as you fight for air. “ _No_.” Shiro’s voice is barely there. You can feel the bass from it in your skin. “ _I_ love you.” You don’t believe him. This doesn’t feel like love. If he loved you, he wouldn’t make you fuck him so he’d help you get home. He wouldn’t leave bruises in the shape of his hands all over your body when you told him they hurt. He wouldn’t leave you aching and empty, full of his seed and alone in your bed when he was through with you, only to return when he wanted you again. He releases your throat. You splutter, caught between coughing and trying to suck down as much air as you can. 

He wraps an arm around your midsection and hauls you up to sit on his lap. You’re still speared on his cock and he doesn’t slow for a moment, forcing you to ride him. You catch your reflection in the shiny, metal walls of your bedroom and you almost want to cry. You look absolutely debauched. Your face is streaked with dried tears and drool; every inch of your body is littered with bite marks and bruises. 

You can see where Shiro is joined with you, your lips puffy and engorged from the onslaught. You see him shift his arms, one hand pawing roughly at your engorged clit and the other holding your jaw firm, forcing you to look at yourself. He dips his head to your neck and works his mouth over an old bite, the pain dull but deep. “You’re so fucking pretty, princess...” He laves his tongue over the wound and groans at the taste.

Mirror-Shiro rests his head in the crook of your neck and you feel the real him do the same, feel the heat of his breath against your sweat-soaked skin. You’re trembling in his lap, the rough pads of his fingers on your clit making your cunt milk him, even as he sits still. He regards you calmly, black eyes cold. “You know no one is coming to save you, right?” He poses the question like he’s asking about the weather, not shattering your hopes of a future away from this place. “It’s just me.” He turns his head towards you and starts pressing kisses too gentle for him against your neck. “You do want me to get you out of here, right?” His voice is soft enough, but you hear the edge of a threat in it, daring you to oppose him. You swallow what little pride you have left. 

“Yes, Shiro.”

“Then be a good girl and take this dick.” The pace he sets it punishing. He thrusts up into your sloppy cunt over and over, and you’re not even sure if what you’re feeling is pain or pleasure any more. He’s blurred all the lines, broken down all the barriers. Your mouth hangs open in a silent scream as he rips a blinding orgasm from you. You convulse in his lap, a fresh wave of slick easing his way and drenching his thighs. He curses as you draw him impossibly deeper, gives three short, hard thrusts and cums deep inside you, a ragged groan leaving his lips. 

You sob. You’re too full, too tired and too ashamed to do anything else. Shiro falls forward with you, his larger body curling around your own. He shouldn’t be here, in the bed you shared with Lotor. He shouldn’t stiil have his cock inside you, giving gentle thrusts into your destroyed, overstuffed cunt to fuck his seed further into you. 

He smoothes your sweaty hair away from your forehead and presses a kiss to your temple. “I love you so much, princess.” He nips at your earlobe and then whispers, “Don’t worry. I’m going to save you.” 


End file.
